Rules to surviving with the Autobots
by ironhidedaughter
Summary: Will Lennox here. Optimus is having us write down rules, humans and autobots alike.
1. Rules 1-20

Rose Lennox here, like my dad said in the summery, we got in trouble and now we have rules to surviving with the autobots. We have to update at least ten every week. Optimus orders, if you request to put some in we gladly add yours. Even the bots have to add some.

i own nothing, if i did then i would be amazing and rich lol

* * *

><p>Rule #1- NEVER EVER start laughing randomly around Prowl or any other autobots. - Rose, Annie, Sam<p>

Hey it was fun. - Rosalynda Lennox

Yeah until Prowl crashed – Annabelle Lennox

and yet only 'hide and Optimus knew the joke.- Sam

* * *

><p>Rule #2- Hurting yourself to the point were you need is a brace is HIGHLY not recommended. - Rose<p>

Ratchet is still pissed at Rosalynda.- Epps

* * *

><p>Rule #3- never play music without headphones. - Rose<p>

This is more for Rosalynda than anyone else. - Kara Witwicky

Who knew Jazz would actually dislike music.- Mikaela Banes

Ironhide likes it thought, and he hates music. - Rosealynda Lennox

* * *

><p>Rules #4- NEVER get in trouble at school . - Rose<p>

Rosealynda!- Annabelle Lennox

Optimus is not the mech you want punishment from – Rosealynda Lennox

* * *

><p>Rule #5- Playing pranks on sunstreaker or any other autobot is not allowed. - Sam, Will<p>

But we still do it. - Will Lennox

You know Optimus reads these Will- Mikaela

* * *

><p>Rule #6- Don't let Rosealynda hear you say NCIS:LA is better than NCIS. - Epps<p>

Bad mistake on my part but it still is. - Epps

Epps it is not! FYI I know Gibbs – Rosealynda

Boy was Rosealynda pissed.- Fig

* * *

><p>Rule #7- Rosealynda is a mini ironhide when pissed.-Epps<p>

You know she is cybertronian, and is his child. - Mikaela

She normally like that Epps, try living with her! - Annabelle

But pulled Ratchet and threw a wrench!- Sam

* * *

><p>Rule #8- We are not allowed to ask the Autobotsfor homework help.- Rafael<p>

That volcano was amazing though Raf – Rosealynda

I think that was an excuse to go blowtorch happy.- Jack Darby

What do we miss at the other base? - Sam

* * *

><p>Rule #9- Except to have a little to none social life : - Rosealynda

Well that's because you are training to become a soldier.- Kara

Your in cheer leading, marching band , debate team and you work at a drive thru!- Annabelle

This isn't a rule.- Prowl

Plus your in dance, cant forget the dance Annabelle.- Jazz

* * *

><p>Rule #10- Never let your pets around Ironhide.- Sam<p>

Big mistake! Poor Rocky. - Annabelle

Glad it was just a rock. I miss him *** **laughs***- **Rosealynda

What are you two talking about.- Mikaela

* * *

><p>Rule #11- Wheel jack is not allowed fireworks. Or around them. -Will<p>

Even I knew that Will.- Sara, Rose, Annabelle, Kara, Epps, Sam

What were you thinking again? - Optimus

* * *

><p>Rule #12 – Always listen to the officials even if their dicks. - Rosealynda<p>

That was still funny. - Kara

He didn't come anywhere near the building after that Rosealynda Marie Lennox! - Will

In our defense Optimus laughed. - Rosealynda

* * *

><p>Rule # 13- Don't do anything to make Prowl glitch.- Epps<p>

How did you even do it, is my question? - Will

It was amazing though! I never seen that many sparks fly! - Kara

* * *

><p>Rule #14- Using the excuse "the decepticons were after me." is not allowed. - Kara<p>

WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL!- Rosealynda

Red Alert was going even more paranormal when you didn't show. - Mikaela

Even I never used that excuse sis. - Sam

I'm surprised she has a rule on here. - Mearing

* * *

><p>Rule #15- Hiding Rosealynda and Annabelle from Ironhide isn't allowed.- Sam, Miles<p>

You know how piss he got when Kara told them! - Mikaela

I stuck in Optimus desk for 10 fucking hours Sam! - Rose

I'm surprised that he didn't offline you two for that.- Sunstreaker.

Your dead when I find you two. - Annabelle

* * *

><p>Rule #16- Rosealynda must blink like normal person.- Ratchet<p>

You people/bot are jealous of my skills. - Rosealynda

Just because you learned that from Sherlock Holmes doesn't mean do it. - Kara

Just no, Just no that isn't allowed. You freaked me out. - Miles

* * *

><p>Rule #17- Sugary thing are not allowed on base.- Will, Sam, Epps, Leo, Miles<p>

Thanks I need sugar in my coffee. - Rose

Really Will, not what I expected. - Mikaela

This is your fault? - Kara

I hate you all. -_- - Annabelle

* * *

><p>Rule # 18- We are not allowed to have Skids and Mudflap be a "Bully" to Leo. - Sam, Mikaela,<p>

Wow Mickey I'm amazed.- Rose

That was funny. - Kara

* * *

><p>Rule #19- Three words : Rosealynda and confetti. - Epps<p>

Primus. I'm still picking it out of my hair. - Kara

Who knew she would go nuts with it? - Miles

Everyone did! And they warned you Epps! - Mikaela

* * *

><p>Rule #20- Two words: The game. - Epps, Annie,Sam, Rose, Will, Mikaela, Miles, Jack, Raf, Miko, Jazz<p>

I was the first to glitch Red on that! - Rosealynda

Jazz was in on it too? - Sam

Yeah Annie tough him. - Will

What game? - Leo

You Loose the game Leo. - Jack

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i hoped you liked this. i will try my hardest to update at least once a week. I will take request if you want to add a rule just comment. **

**favorite, follow , and whatever you do on here **

**roll out**


	2. rules 21-40 plus banned list 1-4

Hey were back lolz

* * *

><p>Rule #21 – Never let Glen hear you say Rose is the worlds best hackercomputer geek.- Mikaela

I am the best she is not, I figured out the signal - Glen

I thought frenzy was the best he did hack air force one in 3.5 seconds? - Maggie

He crashed my computer!- Rose

No Maggie, Rose hacked the decepticons database in like 2.2 seconds – Sam

I did not! It crashed by its self- Glen

You owe me a new computer. - Rose

* * *

><p>Rule # 22- Needle are not allowed anywhere else beside the Med bay.- Miles<p>

But they were fake. -Miles

Dude Mearing thought you where doing heroin.- Sam

Rose had a panic attack once she saw it. - Mikaela

Who knew she had a phobia of needles. - Epps

I did! - Annie, Will, Ratchet, Kara, all Autobots

* * *

><p>Rule #23- When Rose wear makeup or a dress never say " I didn't think she was a girl." - Sam, Miles<p>

Dude that just rude, beside she looked nice for once that wasn't military required.- Epps

Thank you Epps. -Rose

Ratchet had no mercy after Rose beat them.- Will

I didn't know you to could scream so high. - Mikaela

* * *

><p>Rule #24- You are not allowed to do anything that you seen in a movie or T.V. Show.- Annie, Rose, Will<p>

Wow the Lennox family. - Judy Witwicky

No mo their missing Sara.- Kara

See you three should learn from Sara. - Mearing

How stupid can you three get? - Mikaela

First you must confess we are idiots. - Optimus

* * *

><p>Rule #25 – Never let Miko and Rose talk about their guitars. - Jack, Raf<p>

Mine is still better. Hrmph. - Rose

No it isn't . -Miko

* * *

><p>Rule #26- Rose isn't allowed to asked about the Rescue Bots. - Rose<p>

But I know Dani, Graham, Kade, and Cody. -Rose

No we do ask about them. They are not as cool. - Blaster

* * *

><p>Rule #27- We are not allowed to race.- Jazz, Hide, Optimus, Will, Sam, Rose, Leo, Bee, Mirage,Jolt,etc<p>

Wow I didn't except Optimus on this one.- Mikaela

Prowl banned it. Even a small race on foot. - Annie

You will never learn. -Chromia

* * *

><p>Rule #28- Mearing doesn't like being called Ma'am. - Will<p>

but that doesn't imply to call her sir.- Epps

but is it she a female? - Carly Spencer

No ma'am, no sir. Never have respect been thrown out the window.- Rose

* * *

><p>Rule #29- We are not allowed PEZ dispensers and or Tic Tacs.- Sam, Rose<p>

This one is stupid- Annie

Why not? - Mikaela

They told Ratchet that it was pills. - Jolt

* * *

><p>Rule #30- Rose and Ironhide on a team mix with snow should not be allowed. - Ratchet<p>

Lets get 'em sire. -Rose

Can't We don't have fresh snow. - Ironhide

My yard is full of snow. - Will

Will, no they have enough ideas already.- Epps

* * *

><p>Rule #31- Music should not be blasted when we come onto base. -Rose, Jazz, Kara ,Sam, Bee, Sides<p>

expectantly when Morshowers there. - Kara

Never again. - Rose

Says the girl who will do it again. Where is my report? - Morshowers

* * *

><p>Rule #32 – Always turn in reports completed and done.- Optimus, Rose, Will, Jazz, Kara<p>

Optimus you know better. - Elita One

Bad Rose, Kara, and to think you two are training to become NEST agents.- Mearing

* * *

><p>Rule#33- Never leave Rosealynda alone with Special Agent William Fowler. - Team Prime<p>

I hate him and he hate me.- Rose

Well if you weren't childish then we wouldn't have a problem, now would we.- Fowler

(-_-) yes we would flower. - Rose

* * *

><p>Rule #34- Autobots are not allowed to explain cybertronian reproduction. - Wheel jack, Ratchet, Jolt<p>

well I think I'm still scared. - Sam

Who know we was created that way, Hun Kara – Rose

Yup and I just asked a simple question. - Kara

* * *

><p>Rule #35- No human shall create a Autobot or Decepticon fan page. - Will, Sam<p>

Jazz was the most liked though.- Sam

I thought it was: Optimus, Megatron, Jazz, Soundwave, Ironhide then Ratchet? - Will

You both are grown men, you should of known better.- Carly, Mikaela

* * *

><p>Rule- #36 Ratchet's tool are not toys and should not be tied to the ceiling.-Rose<p>

How did you even get them there?- Sam

I'm in seventh grade and know that they are a no no. - Annie

With a autobot that I will not say Sam. - Rose

* * *

><p>Rule #37- Snow Day are not to be used as an excuse to say you got suspended. - Rose<p>

Again? What did you do now? - Will

Rose why must you be a violent person? - Jack

Isn't like your third now? - June Darby

* * *

><p>Rule #38- We are not allowed to sing "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk. - Leo, Miles, Sam, Rose<p>

wait I miss it. - Kara

That idea was stupid from the start. - Epps

* * *

><p>Rule #39- If any of the Lennox are asleep, leave them alone. - Sam, Leo, Mikaela, Carly, Epps, etc<p>

Never have I pissed myself in my lift until Will pulled the gun out of nowhere.- Leo

I thought Rosealynda was going to killed Simmons. - Carly

Annie is the lest violent of the three.- Mikaela

Sara isn't violent, but then she never fall asleep on base.- Ironhide

* * *

><p>Rule #40- Don't asked why Rosealynda is called Shadowstriker or why Kara is called Solarlightining.- Sam, Miles<p>

Because we are.- Kara, Rose

Why though? - Miles

* * *

><p>So Galloway, Mearing, And General Morshowers is having us add a "banned" list. So far it is.<p>

1) Sparkles – Rosealynda

- I would have expected that from your sister. - Will

- She went nuts.- Epps

* * *

><p>2) Energy drinks – Will, Epps, Rose, Sam, Leo, Mikaela, Carly, Miko<p>

- Why? - Miles

- Rose crashed after drinking three and half during a important meeting.- Arcee

* * *

><p>3) Car bras- Leo<p>

WOW DUDE- Rose

* * *

><p>4) Movies that involve singing.- Annie<p>

- That song is still stuck in my head. - Sam

- The opening song from Lion King is what I wake to every morning so quite complaining. -Rose

* * *

><p><strong>AN: here is rules 21-40. Hope you're liking them.**


	3. Rules 41-60

Rule #41 – Unless proven, we can not say that the autobots are in a relationship with another. - Sam

Wheel jack wasn't amused. - Mikaela

But who knew we would be right about Jazz and Prowl. - Leo

* * *

><p>Rule #42 – No jumping off of the bots. - Rose<p>

Who would be that stupid? - Mikaela

I'm amazed that Rose hasn't hurt herself...yet. - Rafael

She scared me when she jumped from Ultra Magnus' shoulder pads. - Arcee

* * *

><p>Rule #43 – No telling Red Alert that the Deceptions know where we are located at. - Kara<p>

Even though it's true. - Epps

Two words guys: added security. - Rose

Mearing thought we where hiding things because of it. - Will

* * *

><p>Rule #44 – All food should stay in the classified areas: rec room, break room, home. - NEST soldiers<p>

Unless your off base and grocery shopping. - Rose

That still is classified as home.- Prowl

* * *

><p>Rule #45 – Halloween stays at home.- Sam<p>

Your fault ol' Hide almost shot you. Stupid. -Rose

Why did you even think about wearing a mask and sneaking into base? - Mikaela

* * *

><p>Rule #46 – Calling any autobot old will have a different affect to it. - Rose<p>

I thought Ironhide was going to kill me and he loves me! - Annie

Optimus laughed and said " Yes I am. Another reason to listen."- Kara

If looks could kill I would be dead. Ratchet's glare I see it my sleep. - Sam

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took it badly. - Mikaela

Don't ever ask how old they are. - Leo

* * *

><p>Rule #47 – If you don't act like your normal self will make them worry. - Annie<p>

Oh boy. We already have them worrying for us about protection now this. - Sam

I was sick and did not want to be bothered! - Rose

* * *

><p>Rule #48 – Singing "Its a small world after all" around the autobot isn't allow. - Leo<p>

I think this also goes with banned item number 4 dude. - Rose

What were you thing anyway? - Sam

I don't know whats worse that or my moms tofu dinner. - Jack

* * *

><p>Rule #49 – Don't ever put something on hold, if the bots tell you to do it. - Rose, Sam<p>

I now have to do 10 items for the banned list instead of 5. - Rose

This will only get you so far with me. - Prowl

* * *

><p>Rule #50 – Don't touch Rose's art supplies or Sunstreaker's waxpaint. - Sam, Miles, Leo, Sideswipe

They teamed up. - Carly

I don't think Optimus was too happy to find them in the rec-room discussing who the victims were. - Mikaela

Once she found them she didn't calm down until she found out who did it. - Skids

* * *

><p>Rule #51 – When Jazz is around no dub-step. - Rose, Blaster<p>

Apparently is reminds him of that sonic battle with Soundwave.- Kara

He has always hated it, even before the war. - Prowl

NO just no. Soundwave will easily use it to use you. - Jazz

What is dub-step?- Leo

* * *

><p>Rule #52 – Never interrupt Rose and Kara when they are ranting. - Sam, Miles, Epps<p>

Its like gossip we are going to do it, some more than others – Mikaela

Epps should of known. - Annabelle

* * *

><p>Rule #53 – Don't step on Rose's trench coat. - Leo<p>

Didn't she like servilely hurt you after that? - Miles

gollum = Rose One ring/precious = trench coat. - Kara

* * *

><p>Rule #54 – Kara isn't allowed to quote Harry Potter. - Rose<p>

Master has given Dobby a sock. Dobby is free. - Kara

* * *

><p>Rule #55 – Soldiers should watch their playing cards. - Will , Epps, all soldiers<p>

They go missing when your playing. - Female soldier

I'm still trying to find out how my deck ending up in my sock.- NEST soldier Graham

Someone has the gift – Fig

* * *

><p>Rule #56 – Kara should not be left in charge. She takes it serous. - Kade<p>

I do not! - Kara

Hey! How'd you get here? -Rose

I have never been so bored in my life! - Sam

Nothing was ruined though – Will

* * *

><p>Rule #57 – We can not ask the bot to quote anything from moviesTV shows. - Sam, Miles, Leo, Mikaela

Really? - Rose

How do you guys get them to do so Bulkhead won't when I ask! - Miko

* * *

><p>Rule #58 - If you aren't on Ratchet's bad side count yourself lucky. - Sideswipe<p>

How is this a rule? - Prowl

* * *

><p>Rule #59 – Blaster should not be called Soundwave. - Mikaela<p>

WE DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE! - Blaster

They might do the same thing but no. - Rose

Why did you call him Soundwave? - Sam

* * *

><p>Rule #60 – Rose and Kara have the autobot wrapped around their finger.- Sam<p>

And that is why they probably don't get in much trouble. - Leo

Oh no Leo our punishment is worse! - Kara

I had to polish Ironhide and Chromia weapons for a month after I beat up Miles – Rose

Their just more tailorable than you Samuel. - Ratchet

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hers the next set! No banned list this time. I will be using these rule in my other tf fan fictions :) **

**review, favorite and what not**

**roll out**


	4. Rules 61 - 80 plus banned list 4-8

Yay we're back and here's the added rules that we have came up with in our antics. Lol. -Kara

So start readin chickens! Your local gal Rose - rose

* * *

><p>Rule #61 - Don't make bets you can win. - Epps<p>

You still own me 40 bucks from the last- Will

Jazz rocked the thriller dance. - Rose

* * *

><p>Rule # 62 - Rose lives on a farm don't tell her she's wrong about some that relates to some type of farm thing.<p>

All I said was pigs go moo and that they step down. - Miles

Well pigs don't say moo and they don't step down. retard. - Rose

* * *

><p>Rule # 63 - The saying "When in doubt, walk it out." Should never be told to Kara.- Rose<p>

- You knew. I hate that, it made it worst. - Kara

* * *

><p>Rule # 64 - Never under estamite a snipers abilty to get thier target. - Leo, Skids<p>

- And you wonder why were called the dynamic duo. - Rose, Bluestreak

- Two words. Trained snipers. - Sunstreaker, Sideswipe

- This is why they get teamed up on training mission. - Will

- Wait I thought this was why the DON'T get team up on training missions just mission. - Epps

* * *

><p>Rule # 65 - Rose will never be where you think she is UNLESS she is looking for YOU. - Jazz<p>

- I don't understand. - Sam

- Sam, Jazz is basically saying if you need Rose don't look for her, she will find you." - Mikaela

- She scared Mearing :) - Kara

* * *

><p>Rule # 66 - Look before you turn on the sink in the human kitchen. - Fig<p>

- Someone likes to rubber band the stay hose on the sink. - Will

- I think i know who it is. - Prowl

* * *

><p>Rule # 67 - Rose doesn't belive 75% of what she see. - Sam<p>

- I fear Ratchet is rubbing off on her. - Kara

- Well then. - Will

* * *

><p>Rule # 68 - Optimus will not tolerate Rose's and Kara's sass and or their aditude. - Mikeala<p>

- I don't have sass or aditude its mearly how I am. - Rose

- You like flip out on him when he asked why you weren't talking to Kara and vise versa. - Sam

* * *

><p>Rule # 69 - budgets are not something Rose is well with - Kara<p>

- it was two cents over what it was! - Rose

* * *

><p>Rule # 70 - the bots do not like music to be made about them. - Sam<p>

- Rose did a cool job though. - Miles

- Optimus thought it was neat but he hated it. - Kara

- I still have them. - Rose

- You are like another version of soundwave. stay away! - blaster

* * *

><p>Rule # 71 - when traveling with other autobots and you see a car or plane that looks like another bit don't shout that is them. - Sam, Miles<p>

- I did that once and I learn not to it's like offending them! - will

- Holy shit will actual learned something!? - Epps

- That's cause ironhide told him that if he did it again he'll hurt 'em. - Rose

* * *

><p>Rule # 72 - unless your name is Rose Lennox don't fall asleep when the autobots are in alt form they don't like to much. - Sam, epps, miles, Mikaela.<p>

- Actual I think they favorite all the Lennox's and maybe a few others. - Carly

* * *

><p>Rule # 73 - Please keep all prank able things and idea away from the twins. - unknown<p>

- some one didn't sign that one! - Sam

- which set of twins? - Rose

-both maybe? - Carly

* * *

><p>Rule # 74 - following rule number 73 the terror twins sideswipe and sunstreaker prank far worst than skids and mudflap. - blaster<p>

- yup! - Miles

- dude elita wasn't happen when she found out she could get to her office. - Rose

* * *

><p>Rule # 75 - whatever human is helping the terror twin with there pranks, need to keep in mind that you will have punishment too. - prowl<p>

- is it me or is Rose acting strange. - Jack

- that's normal Jack - Sam

- I think Rose helps them - Mikaela

* * *

><p>Rule # 76 - the upper hand isn't always the best. - blaster<p>

- \(-_-)\ you are stupid the upper hand is something you want it mean you have the avetange against someone. - Rose

- not will the con when they go quiet that means bad news. - jazz

* * *

><p>Rule # 77 - finding ways to annoy anyone should not be advised. -Rose<p>

- shockingly some of those worked. -jazz

* * *

><p>Rule # 78 - if you are a bot and piss Rose and Annie off and one of those two don't hurtkill you another bot will. -sideswipe

- first if many I see from you sideswipe. -optimus

* * *

><p>Rule # 79 - we are not allowed to ask wheel Jack to make a portable AC unit. - Sam, Mikaela, Rose, Will, Epps.

- why? -Kara

- unless proven to be safe all of wheel jack "lab experiments" must be proven by ratchet and or preceptor. - chromia

* * *

><p>Rule #80 - let's not provoke any of the bots and or humans more when they are angry. - everyone and beyond.<p>

- some of those bots change when they are angry! - Leo

* * *

><p>Banned list 48<p>

4) - Any tv show that can give Jackie a idea

-no more Dr. Who!? -Kara

-come one that's like everything I watch! - Rose

5) - thinks to hurt Galloway.

-*Scottish voice* well I must be goin then. - Rose

- can that be changed? - Sam

6) Star Trek

- who ever added this must be punished from the wrath of khan! - Rose

-haha -Sam

7) fingerprint

-Annie - Mikaela

8) the song _"smooth criminal". _

- are you okay Annie Annie are you okay. -Sam

-(X_X) your dead Sam! - Annie

* * *

><p><strong>AN so here's rules 69- 81 plus the band list 4-8 **

**sorry it's took really long I had been typing it on way toad and it almost done but it deleted yay! Not!**

**comment, rate, fav, vote, and what ever ^_^**

**Roll out **


	5. rules 81 - 90

Rule # 81 - Books are dangerous, arm yourselves. - Lennox family

- please don't. - prowl

- books are for knowledge not weapons. - jazz

* * *

><p>Rule # 82 - Don't question Rose's sanity. - chase and prowl<p>

- she's not crazy, Sarah had her tested. - will

Rule # 83 - The human will always brake at lest one rule rule no matter what. - Ironhide

- It is in their nature to do so - Prowl

* * *

><p>Rule # 84 - bots and human have their own choose of music you should not and try to convert them to another. - Rose<p>

- unless your name is jazz he doesn't care. - Kara

- why? -sunny

* * *

><p>Rule # 85 - hellion balloons should not be around rose unless supervised by someone who is not epps. - NEST soldiers<p>

- that was so funny though :'). -rose

-oh god ratchet thought he was dying!- will

- that was you two! -Sam

- that's all I herd over the announcement system! - will

* * *

><p>Rule # 86 the intercom system is not a toy. - Graham<p>

- this goes along with rule # 85. -will

- it was funny though will - Mikaela

- you left the door unlock. - epps

* * *

><p>Rule # 87 - ID tags should always be with you no matter what. - fig<p>

- you never know when your gonna use it. - graham

- and your military ID. - rose

* * *

><p>Rule # 88 - sarah must never know what we do on base! - Rosealynda<p>

- why not? - Annabeth

- extreme paintball! - fig

* * *

><p>Rule # 89 if: Rose , Kara, and or Annabeth starts to dance in the Rec room don't even look at them it's second nature to them. -skids and mudflap<p>

- rose looked like a deer in headlights when she saw that drift was watching her. -crosshairs

- Kara just stops and starts to do something else. - sam

- unless it's Anne they are very self conscious about it. - Jazz

* * *

><p>Rule # 90 - if you feel that something bad is about to happen it most probably mean it gonna happen. - Bulkhead<p>

- like that time rose found out that her school bus WAS a ex con turned autobot. - Mikaela

- and no one beloved her. - sam

- they should be reported if feel that. - ratchet

* * *

><p><strong>AN HERE IS RULES 81-90! sorry it took solong to update i had someof these down but had to come with more and some of them are actuly based on what i did lol **

**but yeah it'll probably will be getting updated faster since i have someone else joining me in this rule book with an OC and you'll meet her in the next chapter. and if you can get any refences i put in here at anytime you cat a Llama **


End file.
